November Rain
by TutiSara
Summary: UlquiHime: So Nevermind the darkness, we Still Can find a way ...Songfic con esta genial canción de los Guns N' Roses. Disfrutenlo y dejenme un pequeño Review xD


_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Pareja: Ulquiorra x Orihime  
**__**Genero: Angst/Romance  
Canción: November Rain  
Artista: Guns N' Roses**_

_**Bleach no me Pertenece, si asi fuera, Haría que Ulquiorra se quedara con Orihime, Ichigo con Rukia y que se divirtieran mucho jujuju  
November Rain Tampoco me pertenece, es de Guns N' Roses y asi debe ser, nya! **_

_**  
Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**¿que es eso?**

**¿que veria si abriese vuestro pecho?**

**¿que veria si abriese vuestro craneo?**

**¿que veria dentro?**

**ustedes humanos lo nombran muy facilmente...**

**igual que...**

**Oh, ya lo entiendo**

**Eso es.**

**Lo noto aqui en mi mano**

**El Corazón.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same**_

**  
-Y justo cuando…empezaba a sentir un cierto interes por tu gente…  
**Me ves…te veo…pero aún asi…no logro comprenderlo…  
Empiezas a desvanecerte…Primero tus alas…  
trato de extender mi mano hacia ti…  
**-¿me tienes miedo?**  
Como podria tenerte miedo, me protegiste todo este tiempo, incluso cuando Kurosaki-kun… yo…termino lastimando a todos los que se encuentran a mi alrededor…yo...yo...  
Tu mirada…no quieres irte…no quiero que te vayas…Ulquiorra...  
**-No tengo miedo.**  
sueltas una leve sonrisa y estoy a punto de llorar…quiero decirte…tantas…cosas…  
**-ya veo.**

Mientras te desvaneces, Ishida-san y Kurosaki-kun no entienden porque me afecta tanto, no puedo justificarlo, es culpa del corazón. Saben que tenemos que salir de aquí, pero…como irme…¿Cómo irme y dejarte solo?...si a lo mejor te hubiera curado…tu…tu…yo…  
por mas…que odie admitirlo…maldita sea,**  
**_¡Te extraño, Ulquiorra!_

_

* * *

  
_

_  
__**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain**_

Esto empezó por ordenes de Aizen-Sama y terminó por causa de Kurosaki.  
desde hace mucho intento mitigar este dolor, desde hace mucho intento comprenderte…pues mi ojo que todo lo ve no lo entendía, pero esta visto que no lo logré, no quiero irme. Pero es inevitable.  
Kurosaki…maldito seas.  
Mujer…  
Orihime Inoue…no pongas esa cara de tristeza.  
¿porque te quedas?  
¿porque no vienes conmigo?...asi como te lo pedí esa vez…  
me pregunto si esta vez te quedarías con el Idiota de Kurosaki…o…te irias conmigo otra vez.  
¿Por qué lloras?  
Me pregunto si te lastimé lo suficiente para que esta vez te hiciera llorar. O si quizás fue culpa de Kurosaki…te afectó tanto verlo como Hollow, pero no te afectó ver mis dos liberaciones. No lo entiendo. A pesar de haberme ido y de tener tu corazón…no lo entiendo.

* * *

_**We've been through this such a long long time Just tryin' to kill the pain**_

**Ven Conmigo, Mujer**: tres simples palabras, por las que no dudé un segundo.

A pesar de no entender en un principio la trascendencia que esto iba a tener, a pesar de saber que era este sujeto…a pesar de que estuvieran buscando a Kurosaki-kun…yo no podía permitirlo. Por eso acepté. No quería ver a nadie mas sufriendo. Y ahora, estamos sufriendo los dos. Lo supe cuando te ví. Supe que era lo que estaba buscando. Pero ahora que te fuiste, no se que mas decir.

Mi corazón estaba indeciso. No sabía si quedarme en Las Noches o devolverme a Karakura.  
Hasta que ví a Kurosaki…de esa forma. Hasta que te desvaneciste. Ahí lo entendi todo. No sería capaz de devolverme, y si lo hacía, sentiría un dolor inmenso. La Sociedad de almas me calificaría de traidora, y quien sabe que pasaría. Pero eso no me importaba. Había encontrado mi lugar.

_

* * *

  
__**But lovers always come and lovers always go,  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away**_

No quiero pensar en despedirme ni irme de una vez. No quiero irme de Las Noches. Quiero encontrar una forma de volver, los dias solo pasaban, todo era rutinario, todo era lo mismo, te veía solo tres veces en el día y de resto todo era lo mismo, maldita monotonía. todo es lo mismo y no estas aquí.  
_**Estas aquí.**_  
Si tan solo supiera como detener el tiempo y quedarme asi, solo asi, Orihime.  
**Ponerte esto significa mucho, Inoue Orihime  
**y ahora me voy…  
y ahora tu te irás, solo quedaré en medio de este desierto.  
Pero no vayas a llorar por mi. Patético. Puede que ni me lo merezca.  
llorabas cada vez que salía de tu habitación. ¿te sentias sola sin mi?, ¿extrañabas a tus amigos?  
**¿Exactamente por el bien de quien existe tu cuerpo y tu mente?**  
También me pregunto porque no dudaste al Jurarlo. ¿Qué razón encontraste para quedarte en Las Noches y no irte?

_**If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head, Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine**_

Ulquiorra…durante todo este tiempo…tu cambiaste mi vida, supe que ya no pertenecía a Karakura, pertenecía a Las Noches. Pertenecía a Aizen-Sama…No. Te pertenecía. Aunque en el fondo me enfureció cuando hablaste mal de mis amigos. Por eso te di esa cachetada. Para que entendieras que yo no soy tan débil, que no me dejaría dominar.

**-Que tozuda, aunque no me importa.**

Saliste de la habitación, dejandome sola, en medio del desierto, una vez mas. Rompí a llorar, pues era muy triste ver como todos intentaban salvarme y yo sin poder hacer nada, aunque sabía que…lo hacías por protegerme, pero no tenías derecho a lastimarme. Tampoco esperaba herirte. Realmente no queria ni que Kurosaki-kun ni tu salieran heridos. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

* * *

_**So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin  
In the cold November rain**_

-**¿Tienes miedo?...es el fin, vas a morir. Estas aquí sola, donde nadie pueda tocarte. Te he preguntado si tenias miedo.  
-No tengo miedo.**

Solo dime si estas dispuesta a luchar conmigo**  
**y Si estas dispuesta a seguirme en mi camino  
dime que esto no es en vano  
¿dime…que es el corazón?

**¿Corazones?  
**Extendí mi mano hacia ti, buscando una respuesta. Buscando la respuesta a esa sencilla pregunta.  
**¿Qué es un corazón?**

En tus ojos lo vislumbré cuando me miraste…pero no sabía como decirlo con palabras. No lloraste, no tienes miedo, no reaccionas ante lo malo que te digo…pero aún asi sigo sin saberlo.  
¿Qué clase de humano eres?  
Me siento resquebrajado por la mitad. Me hiciste una herida con el poder que tienes que no he podido regenerar. Dentro de esa herida siento algo…cálido. No se que es. Pero no te lo preguntaré. No quiero que me respondas. No quiero que me cambies. Soy un Espada, obedezco la voluntad de Aizen-Sama, pero esa calidez…me trata de decir otra cosa.

* * *

_**Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone**_

Te volviste mi única compañía en este infierno, me diste una nueva perspectiva de la vida, y dejé de pensar…bueno…lo seguía teniendo en mente…pero tu apareciste cada vez mas. Me protegiste de los otros espada sin importar el precio, y te lo agradecí, pero me rechazaste.

_Flashback  
estaba en mi habitación con una aguja, hilo y tratando de modificar mi almohada…quería hacer algo bonito, ya que le había aprendido ciertos detalles a Ishida-san en el club de costura._

_-voy a mientras yo seguía, un par de puntadas y estaria listo.  
-¡taraaaaan!-le mostré con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-me miró extrañado, pero sin alterarse. Nunca cambiaba su expresión. En los meses que llevaba aquí, nunca había cambiado. Permanecía impasible.  
-¡es un peluche tuyo, hasta con el casco y todo! Jejejeje..la verdad es que…  
en ese momento, cogiste el peluche y lo miraste. Esbozaste una sonrisa, pequeña, pero luego lo descabezaste, lo rompiste, y luego lo pisoteaste. Fue muy cruel de tu parte.  
-Mujer, dejate de ridiculeces. Yo no soy juguete de nadie. No me compares con un juguete, yo soy real. Y mas te vale comer, no quiero obligarte.-dicho esto, saliste de la habitación y me dejaste llena de lágrimas. Volví a unir la cabeza al cuerpo y lo escondí muy bien. No quería que lastimaras mis sentimientos de esa forma. Ahí entendí que era eso lo que pasaba. No tenías sentimientos…pero aún asi…fue mi impresión o…?_

_

* * *

  
__**I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you**_

Recordé cuando rompí el peluche que me hiciste. Me sorprendió porque nadie se había portado asi conmigo nunca, tan amable…eras tan cálida…Mujer…pero no podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Por eso lo rompí, pero no significaba que nada hubiera cambiado. Al contrario. Ese estúpido muñeco me mostró que hasta un espada como yo puede tener sentimientos. Por eso te pido. Te pido que me digas que realmente no me tienes miedo y que no importaran los demas, para que mi lucha no sea en vano, para que protegerte sea mi razón. Ya no es cuestión de Obedecer a Aizen-Sama. Ya es mi Orgullo y este corazón que dices que tienes el que esta en juego.

**  
¿me estas diciendo…que me he vuelto mas humano?**  
¿Esto es lo que hace el Corazón?  
¿Por qué protegerte si Aizen-sama ya no te necesita?  
Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.  
¿tienes alguna respuesta para esto, mujer?

**Ya veo.**

Tienes una fuerza increible. Aunque seguía sin comprender eso que llamas corazón. La duda me esta matando…  
¿Por qué no puedo verlo?  
Si bien Aizen-Sama dijo que tu poder era maravilloso, creo que no alcanzó a comprenderlo. Me esta afectando de una manera que no se como describirlo. Un espada no puede darse el lujo de tener…sentimientos…por mas humano que haya sido antes. Soy un Nihilista, encarno ese aspecto de la muerte. Sin valores, sin Odios…sin poder amar a alguien. Aunque recuerde mi vida humana, no entiendo los sentimientos que allí tenía. Solo se que sirvo a Aizen-Sama, vivo para sus propósitos, si es que un Arrancar esta vivo. Mi misión, Proteger Las Noches y a Orihime Inoue. Pero…¿Cómo una persona como ella logra transformar a alguien apático en alguien dispuesto a defender lo que busca y quiere?...  
¡me cuesta creerlo, me cuesta!  
¡Necesito respuestas, necesito ver el corazón, necesito saber donde está!

* * *

_**Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone**_

**-Ahora esa chica es uno de nosotros. Si vas a salvarla eso no cambiará nada. Rescatarla ya no tiene sentido.**

Una de Nosotros. Soy su amiga, la amiga de Ishida, de Chad, de Rukia, y de Kurosaki-Kun.  
¿pero que soy realmente para Ulquiorra?  
¿Su Prisionera?, ¿Su misión?  
¿Por qué no soy algo mas, acaso…quiero ser algo mas?  
Por eso vine a las noches, para ser algo mas. Para crecer, para ser necesitada, para no quedarme de estorbo en la batalla y hacer algo de utilidad. Aizen-Sama encontró eso en mi, por eso me trajeron. No quiero irme de las noches si eso implica no encontrar respuestas, ¿Por qué buscaba salvación en los demas?...  
¿ realmente vine para que ellos no sufrierano vine por puro egoismo, para hacerme mas fuerte?  
Necesito encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas…  
¿tienes alguna respuesta para esto, Ulquiorra?  
**-Aquello que no puedan ver, es porque no existe. Asi es como siempre he peleado.  
**¿Por qué tu no puedes ver el corazón, por mas de que te lo he explicado cuando estabamos solos?... todo pasa, todo se destruye, pero espero que tu logres ver por ti mismo algún dia cual es el corazón, que lo sientas, que lo tengas en las manos, que sepas que debes hacer, porque debes luchar.

* * *

_**And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame**_

**¿Por qué lo salvaste?  
**_¿Por qué Kurosaki?_**  
¿por ser tu amigo?  
**_¿Por qué yo no soy mas que el?_**  
si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no lo protegiste desde el inicio?  
**_¿Por qué has dudado todo este tiempo?_**  
-yo…yo solo…  
**_¡No se que decirte, lo siento!_**  
¿Por qué dudaste?  
**_¿Por qué sigues dudando?_

No me mires con esos ojos. No me pidas que no acabe con él porque eso lo haré de todos modos.  
No entiendo tu corazón Orihime. Por mas que quiera tenerlo, no lo entiendo. No termino de entender porque hiciste el peluche. No termino de entender porque te mostrabas tan amable conmigo si desde un principio querías que Kurosaki te salvara.

* * *

_**So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain**_

_Ahora que no estás quiero decirtelo  
Ahora que es muy tarde puedo decirtelo.  
Ulquiorra. Lo siento. Fui una estúpida. Fui una tonta, una perdida enamorada sin poder decirlo.  
No me di cuenta antes.  
Te quedaste con mi corazón, por eso es que lo entendiste, por eso es que ahora lo ves. Por eso es que tengo un agujero en mi pecho, un vacío. Tu estas allí, sin poder yo entenderlo.  
No puedo acercarme a Kurosaki…despues de ver en lo que es capaz…no se como sentirme a su lado, pero se que lo que sentía por el tal vez no era amor. Era Admiración.  
_

_Ahora que no estás quiero decirtelo  
Ahora que es muy tarde puedo decirtelo.  
Orihime, lo siento, Fui un idiota impulsivo, un Nihilista que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos  
No me di cuenta antes.  
Ahora yo tengo tu corazón, por eso es que lo entendí, por eso es que ahora lo veo, Por eso es que tienes un agujero en el pecho, un vacío. Yo estoy allí, sin poder yo entenderlo.  
No puedo acercarme a ti…estas muy lejos en este momento, ya no tengo un cuerpo con el cual decir que puedo sentirte. Pero se que a un Nihilista le devolviste no solo el valor. También el amor._

_

* * *

  
_

_**You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**_

Ulquiorra y Orihime son como el agua y el aceite. No son iguales, no se mezclan, siempre va a haber una barrera que los separe. Por lo menos hasta que el corazón los entienda. Por eso no fueron capaces de decirse lo que sentían sin que hicieran sentir mal al otro. No querían causar mas dolor. No querían sufrir mas, buscaban una razón para existir sin saber que la tenían al frente. Sin saber que ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, buscando extender sus manos para salvar al otro.

* * *

_**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**_

todos necesitamos de alguien  
todos queremos a alguien  
nadie puede vivir sin nadie  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
Todos deseamos amar a alguien  
Todos tenemos el corazón de alguien  
Extiendo mis manos para abrazarte  
y decirte, estoy aqui

Orihime Inoue.

* * *

_**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**_

Envidio por culpa del Corazón  
Tengo hambre por culpa del Corazón  
Avaricio por culpa del Corazón  
Soy Soberbio por culpa del Corazón  
Soy Perezoso por culpa del Corazón  
Me Enfurezco por culpa del Corazón  
Por culpa del Corazón  
Yo deseo Todo sobre ti

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

_**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**_

Te despides con lágrimas en tu rostro. No tienes porque llorar  
Te despides con una sonrisa, Tenías mucho porque soñar.  
te necesito, Orihime  
¿me vas a extrañar?  
si te tengo dentro no tengo porque extrañarte  
si te cuento mis cosas me vas a escuchar  
si abrazo tu peluche en la noche, me confortarás  
ridiculeces, yo no soy un peluche.

* * *

_**  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody**_

Ahora es tiempo de dejar que llueva en el desierto. Pues la lluvia en un dia de Noviembre no puede detenerse. Ni el corazón puede detenerse. Una vez que toma una decisión, no hay porque rebelarse, solo hacerle caso. Solo que para ti y para mi, el corazón tomó la decisión tarde. Muy tarde.

* * *

Ya...eso...pues es mi Primer Songfic con Bleach, y pues amo a los Guns N' Roses xD no esperaba que me quedara tan largo...o por lo menos asi lo pensé yo xD...además que esta canción me la dedicó mi Novio... asi que tenía muchas ganas de hacer un songfic y se me dió.  
Y que puedo decir, desde que vi a estos dos sabía que sería Canon xD...El UlquiHime es muy cute! xD  
Si te gustó, dejame Rewiew...si no te gustó, también!. cuentame que te pareció a ver si lo puedo hacer mejor a la proxima xD  
Sayo!  
Tuti-chan


End file.
